East City
East City was a nice sized Metropolis until the Saiyans arrived and destroyed it. Now this has been paved and converted into a training ground for fighters. You may RP Here. RP Area Shin's Day Off, Return of the Child Saiyan Shin rests on top of a building near the center of the metropolis that is East City. With a relaxing sun and breeze he slowly begins to drift off to sleep enjoying the peace. "Ah... No Towa, no Trunks, no Kev, everything's just relaxation for now. Maybe they gave up, who knows." Shin says yawning at the end. His eyes flutter before he closes them and begins dozing off. In a couple moments, Shin would feel a large power level headed towards him. Up in the sky, someone was flying towards Shin. It was Aaron! Landing next to Shin, Aaron would approach."Hello Mister Shin!" Aaron says, bowing, his cape fluttering in the wind. Shin snores loudly. Aaron frowns, then cracks him neck. A powerful breeze would erupt around him, and then shrink down as his power compresses, and then in one short burst, and a "HA" A pulse of energy spreads out near him, cracking the ground a tiny bit, and sending Shin rolling away. Shin almost rolls off the building but wakes up and then sits up on the edge of the building. "Wow, musta dozed off, say, I wasn't this close to the edge was I?" Shin says to himself before looking around and then behind him seeing Aaron. "Oh, hey kiddo." Aaron smiles."Hiya. Also, I pushed you a little, sorry...Not with punches or kicks, but by my aura" He says, charging up a bit to demonstrate for Shin.nds up walking Shin smiles and sta off the edge and smiles then gets a serious face and roars out for only a few seconds but a fiery aura lashes out scorching the ground around him and pushes Aaron back against the edge of the building. "Hehahaha, so you've gotten stronger. Still nowhere near my level kiddo." he says smiling. Aaron snickers."Oh, this isn't all I've got. I'm been concealing my power level." His hair flows up."THIS IS MY POWER!" He yells, the building crumbling under them, and his sheer force pushing Shin back, as his blue and shining aura surrounds him. It dies down, and he looks down at the building, sheepishly."Don't worry, that place was abandoned, hehe..." "Well, it was my relaxing place, Let's take this to the outskirts so we don't hurt anyone." Shin says as he takes off towards the treeline. Aaron flies with Shin, remembering his training with Kevryn, and his discussion with Bastion."Excuse me, Mister Shin? Do you know what the Time Patrol is?" He asks, catching up with him. Shin looks back and nods as he nos dives and lands on the ground. "Yeah I know them. I'm one of them, Aaron." he says smiling. "So, what did you initially come to visit me for?" he asks. "Well" Aaron lands."I came to see how you'd been and to show you the results of my training." He says, smiling. Shin nods and creates his gauntlet on his arm. "What, you came looking for a fight? Sheesh, why do you always have to want something?" Shin says getting ready until he sees Aaron flinch. "Oh, so you don't want to battle. Just destroy my favorite resting spot in the city then. Hehahaha." he laughs. "Sorry, Aaron, so how has your training been?" he asks. Aaron laughs."Well, I can fly now, and control ki, so that's good. I've gain strength and become more agile from Kevryn's....Albeit strange, but intense training. He also taught me about my Saiyan blood, and he even showed me how to create a Moon Ball....I don't know if I'll ever need it." He laughs more. "You can make a Moon Ball, that's awesome." Shin says smiling. "Be careful with that, if your tail gets cut off you'll be having an itchy stub for what feels like weeks." he says chuckling. "How is everyone? I know you must have gotten around to places after I dropped you off with Kevryn. Sorry about that one though, Ubu and I were training and we didn't want you to get hurt." he says placing a hand on his shoulder. Aaron smiles."I respect your concern Mister Shin, and thank you. Kevryn has given me one of the best training sessions ever! My Dad, Teru, never did anything like Kevryn...Because he was afraid of hurting me....Hmm....Well, I met a man named Cero, a man named Bastion, two weird guys....Zucana, and Rhoko..." He thinks about everyone he's met, and how strong they were."It's my goal to surpass them all, not because I want to be stronger...Because I want to be more, you know?" He asks. Shin nods and takes out a rice cake from his satchel on his back and eats it whole. "Yeah, I understand.Everyone wants to go beyond our normal paths and surpass their mentors. Personally, I don't like that idea." Shin says sitting down now and looking into the sky. He thinks back to his home, his father, sister, mother, and all of his memories which seem to be just still pictures in his head. "People always wanting power for the wrong reasons..." he mumbles to himself. "I see what you mean...." Aaron sees he hit a raw spot. He decides to change the subject."So eh, the Time Patrol, how does one become a Time Patroller?" He asks, genuinely curious. Shin shakes his head and looks to Aaron. "Oh, Time Patrol? Well, I wouldn't be sure really. Trunks just gathered us all together one day with a wish and some tricky working around The Supreme Kai of Time." he says thinking to himself. "My guess is that we'll have to ask Trunks if you can, otherwise I'm not sure." he says. "Hmmm...." Aaron shakes it off."I'll do whatever it takes to join!" He says, determined and excited. Shin seems to be staring back into the clouds and looks back seeing the excited Aaron. "Well, I guess I can't stop you. Last I knew Trunks was out near the Time Nest in Tokitoki City so you'll have to wait for him to come back to East City when he's done with whatever he's doing out there." Shin says smiling. "I've never heard of Tokitoki City....It sounds beautiful though" He says, smiling. Shin shrugs his shoulders. "I haven't seen it either, myself and the others appeared here in East City when he made the wish. Kinda scared people to see a man with scaled arm. Hehaha." he says laughing. "So, what do you plan on doing next?" he asks. "Well, I recently got a message on my Scouter from Bastion..It sounds like he needs me....I'll need my Armor Zucana gave me, and the Scouter if I want to stand a chance..." Aaron looks down."Mister Shin...This may be the last time we see each other...If I do perish, promise me....You'll get stronger, alright?..." He says, looking up at him. Shin laughs and pats the kid's shoulder. "You won't die, Aaron. Believe in yourself and you can break through any barrier. You promise me instead." he says smiling at the kid with a big grin. "Promise me that you'll come back, and I'll treat you to a big bowl of ramen when you return." he says with a chuckle that turns into a loud contagious laugh. Aaron instantly becomes happy."I love Ramen!" He says, laughing with his friend."Alright, it's a deal! And when I come back, you'll take me to meet Trunks okay?" Shin nods and stands up. "If Trunks is here I'll take you to him. Now scram before the big bad dragon gets angry." Shin says smiling and blowing small flames out of his nostrils. Return of Evil A large explosion rocked the city's foundation. People began running away as fast as possible from the collapsing buildings and creatures with dark auras floating above the city firing ki blasts and destroying the city. "Keep them distracted while I absorb this energy, my pets." Towa said laughing to herself. Frieza at his full power, Cell in his perfect form, and Kid Buu were destroying the city and ravaging the lives of everyone there. Towa had returned and began gathering Kili energy from the negativity of the situation to fuel her power and laughed at the chaotic destruction. "Yo!" a voice said as Frieza took a sudden nose dive into the concrete below. A man with brown hair, green eyes, and a sword looked over to Frieza and cracked a small smile. "Who the hell are you?!" Frieza shouted. The man laughed and dropped from the air landing. "My name is Shin, and you will pay for what you've done here!" he shouted as he began combating the menace. Cell is laughing reveling in the destruction "Oh i'm back from my hell, it looks like my perfect form has graced the presence of this miserable rock you should be honoured" Cell does a theatrical bow before flicking his wrist launching a blanketing blast over the city his laugh triumphant and maniacal "aww whats the matter you ants? No one brave enough to face...." cell is immediately cut off by a metalic foot square to his jaw sending him into a nearby wall. A tall boy with scraggly orange hair and yellow eyes both of his legs and his left arms are biomechanical constructs he lands to the ground and enters in a combat stance as cell emerges "WHAT? who has the nerve?" The boy looks uncertian but resiliant "the names Bastion Allara and if you are perfect then boy is perfection dissapointing" Bastion rushs at Cell to keep him at bay. The evil, Kid Buu stood in the air, watching with a huge smile on his face, the evil energy surrounding him as he stretched out his spine along with his arm. "Arooooogahhhhh! Aroooooooooogahhhhh!!!" He screamed out before getting ready to jump in after the new fighter. Just at that moment, a Saiyan warrior jumped in, standing in front of the gum ball of a child. "Hey, Kid, get back to where you came from, before I brake your Gum Gum Pistol" Cero shouted to the Villanous Kid Buu. "Aghreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" Buu screamed out, charging to Cero, about to plant his fist in Cero's chest, however Cero moved to the side a little, dodging it and he smashed the back of Buu's head, sending him flying down. "Ow, that almost hit... Damn Gum Ball" He muttered to himself. Watches from afar and targets Towa with his Scouter. He launches forward and is noticed by her who flies out of his charge. "Hey! Get back here!" the warrior is a Saiyan with a reddish colored tail and a green scouter on the right side of his face. He snarls and watches as a large portal opens and Towa snickers. "So what in the world are you spawning now?" Kevryn asks as he sees the figure slowly emerge. The creature is The Legendary Super Saiyan Broly. Kevryn looks over his opponent and lets out a gasp of air. "That's all? I thought this challenge would be tougher." he mocks as he charges in and punches the Saiyan doing little to nothing before he's smacked away. He rushes back in and gets into a physical lock with the massive Saiyan. Hears the loud Saiyan shout: "KAKAROT!" and sighs in disappointment before being grabbed by Frieza's tail and thrown to one side. Darn... Trunks you need to get here! Shin thinks to himself as he draws his blade and slashes a few times at Frieza who easily dodges the attacks. "Hmph, you're not as strong as you think you are." he says as he fires a Death Beam near Shin who reflects the ki using his sword into another building. "Uh... sorry folks." Shin says before rushing back to get within swinging range of Frieza. Cell laughs at the young boy standing before him "how cute a mere boy thinking he can stand up to my perfect form, run along kid you still have a chance to leave before i turn you and this planet to dust" Cell is shrouded in a dark aura before rushing forward at Bastion launching a barrage of hits to test him, Bastion manages to dodge most of these but the final strike catches him off guard sending him flying into the nearby bridge "aww is that all then die" Cell launches a ki beam straight at Bastion and walks off as it explodes behind him "trash" the sound of energy dissapating rings through the air before a voice talks behind the dust "don't underestimate me here you idiot" as the dust settles an emerald android barrier drops Bastion is bleeding from his forehead and has his right eye closed "so try meaning it next time" in his head Bastions mind is racing "This is bad this is really bad, i would have trouble against someone of his caliber normally and this isnt normal" ''Bastion rushes at cell launching a blast at his feet and uses the dust to start hit and running him to avoid his bluff being called. Cero laughed lightly and looked around, a look of worry appearing on his face. Kid Buu flied up and hovered right in front of Cero, "Reeeegah! Ahreeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" He flung his arms at Cero, hoping to hit him. Cero tried to block, fending off most of them, feeling his arms weaken over time before he felt a large pain, that no creature should ever experiece. Cero looked down, moving his arms out of the way to see Kid Buu's fist just below his stomach, in the area no man should be hit. "... O-ow..." He hunched over, grabbing the area in pain as he fell to the ground. "D-dick move..." Cero slowly muttered as he passed out while Kid Buu stood there, giggling at the sight. Kevryn is smacked downwards and lands in the ground. He gets up shaking off the pain and fires an energy wave at Broly which doesn't do much. He looks over and sees Cero fall. "You damned idiot." Kevryn launches himself forward and grabs Kid Buu's neck stretching it and letting go acting as a paddle ball and launching Kid Buu away and picks up Cero just in time to avoid one of Broly's explosive ki attacks and throws him to a safe place but then feels Broly's presence. ''Dammit... I let my guard down! he thinks as he is smashed into another nearby building. "Gah... omph.... Damn you, Broly..." he says. Shin continues his battle with Frieza barely holding of the tyrant. He swings his sword horizantally and Frieza blocks destroying the blade and smashing him back with a powerful punch. Shin lands near Cero and coughs up some blood while trying to sit up watching the tyrant's eyes glow red and let out a sinister laugh. "So, something tells me you're not fighting at 100% what gives?" Frieza says. Shin merely laughs a little and looks at him. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Shin says as Frieza smiles and prepares another attack. "damn it we're totally outmatched here" Bastion flys up into the airto avoid the others being hit by a stray attack Cell is wise to this however "oh how quaint protecting the ants below, i will jsut end them first" Cell immitates vegetas big bang attack minus the prideful shout Bastion reacts immediately "damn it not now" he lands in front of the others his android arm outstretch "this is gonna hurt" he makes a ki field around his hand and with his own energy stops the Big bang attack in his hand this does not however stop the detonation sending Bastion hurtling towards frieza knocking his attack upwards in the nick of time Bastion is laid on the floor in a charred heap "damn it that hurt, a lot" Kevryn notices his allies in a heap as the enemies seem to be recovering from the small attacks that phased them. "You bastards, I'll kill you!" he shouted charging up ki energy in his right hand and fired a Riot Javelin at Cell which knocked him into Frieza and both of them into Broly who simply acted as a wall for them. "I... I'm sorry guys..." he says as he falls over having used up alot of his energy and being battered. Frieza growls and lifts his hand over his head creating a large death ball. "I will destroy all of you!" before he gets the chance to throw it, a familiar scene plays out as Frieza is cut in two halves and the death ball disperses. "D.. Darn it!" Frieza manages to mumble as Trunks holding his sword in Super Saiyan stands facing the other three enemies. "LEave now or you all will be destroyed." Trunks says. "That's enough my pets, come back to mommy." Towa says as she pulls all of the remaining foes into wormholes and the parts of Frieza away. Trunks looks over to Towa who laughs and teleports away and Trunks relaxes and lands by everyone. "Thanks for the stalling guys, I'm sorry I was late." Trunks says as he hands everyone a Senzu Bean. Bastion takes the senzu bean eating it before springing back to life "phew nice save their trunks, a few more seconds and we would have been toast" as he says this a small amount of smoke is emerging from his back "ah on the note of toast please excuse me for just a moment" Bastion runs off his back on fire shouting ow hot hot hot as he stop drops and rolls. Cero hesitantly takes the bean and swallows it, still curled up in a ball from the prior battle. All that is heard are two popping noises before Cero rolls over, trying to hide while releasing a faint groaning noise as he slowly puts himself to sleep, hoping to forget the battle. Kevryn takes the Senzu and swallows it whole and then holds his head. "About damn time. Good to see you back." he said looking around at the havoc caused. "Listen, I'll be heading off, I've got alot of training to do so I'm leaving this to you guys. If anyone needs me you can find me at the Time Nest." he says as he cracks his knuckles and then flies off. Shin eats his Senzu and stretches. "Thanks for the backup katana. I think I'll be carrying Cero home. Doesn't look like he had a good day." Shin says as he throws his pal over his shoulder. "Thanks alot Trunks, you too Bastion. Um, maybe ou should go dive in the fountain if it's that bad of a burn." Shin says laughing a little. "I don't think anyone will quite experience pain like Cero just did so i think i'll be fine" Bastion dusts himself off and waits for Shin to leave before clenching his fist in irritance "Damn it I should be stronger than this" Bastion sighs looking down "is that why i lost them? Because i was too weak? I don't even know anymore" Bastion flies off heading back to the nest" Towa viewed from afar of the heroes dispersing and giggled to herself taking out the small piece of Mira that she kept with her. "Soon my love, we'll kill them all and we'll have enough energy to preform as many experiments as we want." "Power.... I need more power...." the piece of Mira states. "In due time, you'll have your power." she says. Towa then vanishes leaving the city in it's destruction as Trunks attempts to use the Scroll of Time to repair the damage.